Pokemon One
by The Cat in Every Episode
Summary: Ash is to set forth on yet another adventure. Danger shall be present, all the while being pursued by at least two girls. Will ash finally win a conference? We'll just have to see. Altoshipping, Amourshipping. Primarily adventure story apter 1 has been rewritten. If you thought it was bad the first time around, I've improved it a lot, so please re-read. It's shorter now. Cancelled.
1. Return to a familiar island

**Alright, it's time to kick off my debut in the Pokémon fandom. This takes place after Kalos. The future region is known as the Neos (nee-os) region. Before you ask, Pokémon belongs to Activision, not me. Time to high-five the sky! (This chapter has been rewritten.)**

* * *

 _Welcome to the world of Pokémon. A fantastic realm as close as your imagination, yet as far as infinity. In this fantastic realm are equally fantastic creatures, also known as Pokémon. Many of the people who live here are Pokémon trainers. They battle other trainers with their Pokémon in competitions of strength, agility, and skill. To become a Pokémon master is a great honor, and a dream that burns brightly for many, but none more so than Ash Ketchum. The pallet town native began his journey on his 10th birthday when he met his partner, Pikachu. Together, they've travelled over numerous regions, 6 in total thus far, and have had many friends, such as: Misty, me- Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena, just to name a few. Together, they've had many adventures, all in the amazing world of Pokémon._

 _(theme song plays and ends)_

A large cruise ship was sailing steadily on across the sea. It was a luxury liner, and it wasn't even at max capacity. A certain raven haired trainer was on this ship, the one they call Ash Ketchum. He had lost yet another conference, and was on his way back to Kanto, though not exactly in the greatest mood ever. "Another loss... It's odd. I train hard, I love my Pokémon, and always give it my all, so why can't I win, Pikachu?" he asked his electric mouse and long time traveling companion who answered, "Pika!" Ash sighed, watching some Mantine jump, "But still, I should have won by now." "Aw, cheer up Ash! At least you tried, and none of us would ever think less of you," a happy-go-lucky female voice replied. "I know, but, Serena, that's my sixth loss at a conference," he replied to the blond girl. "I know ash, and i also know you'll win the next one," Serena assured. "Probably not," he answered, looking down. "But ash, you were spectacular. No reason to give up now," a certain electric blond boy spoke, and the little girl by the new boy's side added "yeah Ash, you're awesome!" "Thanks guys, but seriously, I'm not that great," he responded. "If seeing nearly every legendary isn't great, I don't know what is," clement responded. "That's beside the point," Ash answered, "Am I just not good enough?" Pikachu tried not to zap him, knowing full well how that would likely end, "Pika Pikachu!" "Pikachu's right. you're the best trainer we know," Serena went off Pikachu who nodded. "Then how do I keep losing?" Ash answered. Clemont sighed, "Maybe you just need a vacation, Ash. You might feel better after relaxing." "I'll give it a try," he shrugged. "You know Ash, I think dinner is almost done," Serena spoke, and they awaited the unavoidable reaction that came almost instantly, "REALLY? Good I'm starving!" The others laughed at the U-Turn in attitudes.

The next day, an announcement was made early on, "attention all passengers. we will be stopping in a city called Alto Mare fore a few days tivo refuel and restock. Please enjoy your time there, but we leave in a few days." "Alto Mare!?" Ash exclaimed. Serena looked at him, "Do you know that city ash?" "I've been there before," he nodded. Bonnie beamed, "Really? What was it like?" "Well, for starters, all the streets are water. Also, most of the buildings are old style," he proceeded to describe Alto Mare in great detail minus the secret portions of it. "Wow that sounds neat, doesn't it Braixen?" Serena spoke, "Brai!" the fox Pokémon nodded. As if on cue, the intercom buzzed, "We are now arriving in Alto Mare City. Please enjoy your stay." "Yay!" the group exclaimed.

* * *

Latias woke up one morning, feeling nothing off. While at first she took Latios's death and Ash's leaving hard, over the years she's gotten over it. Oh, she still misses them, sure, but she deals with it fine now. As far as she was concerned it was an ordinary sunny day. Latias turned invisible, and, as part of her morning ritual, left to watch over Alto Mare. She wandered about, used to the boredom, but didn't like it anymore than before. She couldn't help but notice the approaching cruise ship. It was larger than the typical one, so she went to investigate.

Ash and co. walked off the cruise ship, and began to walk away from the docks. Their first stop was the museum. Ash wasn't any help, getting lost almost immediately and having to ask for directions, though it was Serena who did the asking. On the way, Ash saw a certain brown haired girl from his first visit, lacking the signature beret. With this, Ash spoke, "You guys go on. There's somewhere I have to go." "Okay," Serena called out, waving to him. The girl hadn't seen him and turned away, leaving. Ash and his pika friend followed without hesitating, though they were careful not to be seen. When she ran a bit, Ash lost her, because he'd rather not be caught, though Pikachu thought otherwise, knowing just how bad Ash's sense of direction was. And his knowledge didn't fail, as Ash was lost in a matter of seconds. And so, using his WORKING sense of direction, Pikachu darted off as Ash followed, with a, "Hey, where are you going? Pikachu!"

Meanwhile, The others were walking into the museum. When they entered, they saw the old man standing there, who immediately greeted them, "Welcome to the Alto Mare Museum. And who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you." "I'm Clemont," said boy spoke. "I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne," Bonnie spoke. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lorenzo. And where might you be from?" he asked, and Clemont answered, "Were from Kalos." "Wow, you certainly have traveled far," Lorenzo commented. "Yeah, we did," Clemont replied. "Who are these people, grandpa?" a voice that belonged to a girl identical to the one ash ran after, except wearing a beret, asked. "Just some kind tourists visiting the museum," Lorenzo answered. "Oh, well, just thought I'd let you know she said Ash was back," the girl responded. "Really? I bet she'll be happy again. Thanks Bianca," Lorenzo answered. "Wait. You know Ash?" Serena stopped. "Hmm? Yeah, he helped us out a few years back," Bianca answered. "Wow. We're actually his friends. Though, he ran off on the way here," Clemont explained. "Yeah. He ran after some girl who looked really similar to you, Bianca," Bonnie added. "Hmm... I'll bet I know where he is," Bianca stated. Lorenzo nodded, "Hm. Follow me."

Pikachu ran into a secluded alcove in the middle of town. He turned around and saw a very worn out ash behind him. "What... got in to... Oh..." the last word came out as he noticed where he was at. He stood up straight and smirked as his Pika pal scampered through the wall. Ash followed and saw a very much asleep Latias. He blinked then smiled and walked over. He pet her neck gently. She squirmed and her eyes slowly slid open. Ash smiled at the dragon girl as she turned towards her. she blinked, thinking that this must be a dream, and thus pinched herself. She was surprised when she felt pain rather than waking up. However, she refused to believe she was awake, it was just TOO impossible. "Hey Latias, how's it going?" he asked, his voice betrayed some of his hyper self. She blinked, and floated up and asked, "Ti Tia?"

Her suspicions were KO'd when his stomach growled in protest to not having a snack in the last ten minutes. Still, she found her self asking, "Tia?"

"Yep, it's me Latias!" he stated. It took a moment for it all to sink in, but the instant it did, Latias suddenly had all her energy back. She chirped happily as flew aroud him. "I'm happy to see you too!" he laughed. "Tia?" she asked. As Ask couldn't speak pokespeak, he settled with, "Yep, I'm here," but based on her confused reaction, that wasn't what she had asked. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort to convey her questions, she settled with stealing Ash's hat. He gave case saying, "Hey, Latias, that's my hat!"

 _(Roll credits.)_

* * *

 **Cut! Alright, so much to say. first, the custom pokedex has been cancelled. Next, I'm looking for a beta reader. contact me to apply. Also, I'm a slow writer, so updates may be slightly slow, but they will come. So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**


	2. Author Alert

**IMPORTANT: If you are reading this story for the romance specifically, find another story. The romance will only be at all in the for front of this story for the first few chapters, after which it will be a sub plot. This story is an adventure story with romance as a side plot. This story is not centered around romance. If you are expecting romance to be the center of this story, you will be disappointed. Thank you for listening to my warning.**


	3. Theme Song: The Same Sky

**Theme song for Pokémon One.**

* * *

 _We will always fight for each other  
And our bonds will hold us forever  
I never understood why  
Why did we have say good bye  
_ _Now I see the reasoning  
_ _But my heart will always be listening_ _  
_ _For your heart call  
I'll never fall_

 _Through our hearts we have become one  
And this journey has just begun  
_ _When you look at he stars and dream up high  
_ _I'm looking up at the same sky  
Through our hearts we'll meet again  
_ _But I don't know the answer to when  
_ _I will wait up through the night  
_ _As we walk under the same sky  
_ _And now I know that we have won  
_ _Pokémon_

* * *

 **So what'd you think? That's the theme song. So, few things to say. First, chapter one has been re-written. The first run sucked, so i made it worlds better. please re read. Next is a bit of a warning. This story will be very different from most others if all goes to plan. Pretty likely one of a kind.** **And there may be more romance than I originally counted on...** **Also I plan to possibly push the upper limits of the T rating. Thank you! (BSTS and R &R)**


	4. Author alert 2

**Author alert.**

 **Due to changing ideas, lack of inspiration, and wanting to jump straight into the main story, this story has been canceled. thanks for the support, though. i'will be running a very different and easier to write story now, thanks!**


End file.
